Summer Oranges
by Twilight Zephyr
Summary: Lazy afternoons don't always come without their problems. Kasuka/Kida ; kink meme fill


**Notes:** I managed to finish this while I was on holiday in France (it was lovely there, by the way) during the evenings and then the crazy long flight back home – I finished some more of_Fragility_ while I was gone too, so I wasn't completely unproductive.  
**Title:** Summer Oranges  
**Pairing:** Kasuka/Kida  
**Words:** 3330 words  
**Prompt:** kasuka/kida lazy afternoons ~lots of cute & sweet kisses~ then then can get it on if you want i mean yea. based on this picture. i'm not the only one who finds this cute right sdcfhnjds  
**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. It all belongs to others who I am in no way associated with and I make nothing from writing this, got it?

**Summer Oranges**

Given the fact that Kasuka's habit of accepting whatever role was thrown his way, Kida was getting used to the fact that he wasn't always around. In fact, it made him treasure the little moments a whole lot more.

Alright, so maybe they were moving a little too quickly – Kida had moved in after about five months; but he had nowhere else to go – but Kasuka was like a rock. It could be incredibly difficult to get _**anything**_ out of him, much less an emotional reaction of any kind.

But Kida had gotten good at reading the really subtle changes to his facial expressions and his voice to know what he was feeling. Watching Kasuka was probably one of his favourite pastimes nowadays. It was something to do and it gave him the sense that their relationship was making some sort of forward progress – that was a disadvantage to dating someone famous, you really couldn't go out without the tabloids finding out and plastering it all over the internet.

Really, that was the last thing that Kida needed.

Even though he didn't have a criminal record, Kida was well-aware that he still had enemies (not to mention some of Kasuka's more rabid fans) and he wasn't about to put the other at risk like that. Although, he was the one who has wound up in the hospital the most often...

Kida shook that off and stared at the digital clock on the night stand, counting down the minutes until Kasuka would be home. It was already a quarter past one in the morning. _The premiere should have ended by now_, he thought, _so what's taking so long?_

The late hour was starting to take a toll on him and Kida could feel his eyes itching to close and sleep was making its siren call known. He wasn't gonna lie that he wasn't tired, but he did kind of like to be up when the brunette got home.

Well, he'd always been a bit of a hopeless romantic at heart. Kasuka usually indulged that aspect of his personality.

Rolling over, away from the clock, he stared at the opposite wall and the empty side of the bed. It kind of was lonely to be by himself in such a large bed... he sighed again and glared at the wall. Now he was just being stupid.

He pushed aside the dumpster load of dark thoughts that had settled down on his shoulders – after parties, accidents, kidnappings, stalkers, crazy fans; you name it, he'd probably thought of it – and tried to focus on the positive. Which was easier said than done.

Kida must have dozed off at some point – and rolled himself into the middle of the bed – because he was woken up as the first light of dawn was sneaking in through the crack in the curtains as Kasuka slipped into bed behind him. What really startled him fully from the land of dreams was the brunette's lips pressing against that sensitive spot behind his ear and trailing down his neck, leaving a wave of goose bumps in their wake.

Oh yeah, he _**knew**_ he was the lucky one here.

– – –

Propping his head up on the back of the couch, Kida read over part of the script that Kasuka was reading. He tilted his head to the side as he did.

"You're doing a romance this time?"

The brunette glanced at him out of the corners of his eyes, "Yes."

Kida pouted playfully, "I'm jealous. You always get the good-looking girls."

"Hardly." Translation: _They're not you; don't care._ Kasuka flipped the page, "They haven't yet cast the female lead yet."

"Ohhhh. Do you have anyone in particular you'd like to make-out with?"

This time, the look that Kasuka gave him clearly said: _Do I look like I care?_ With Kasuka, it was always the little things about his expression. Kida had gotten good at reading them after a couple of months, around the time where he'd found out what his real name was.

Out of the two, that was probably the biggest surprise. He'd nearly had a heart attack when he figured out just who Kasuka's older brother was.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll just go and be jealous over in the corner, as usual." Kida crossed his arms with a playful frown. He wasn't really jealous, but...

"You shouldn't be." Kasuka's voice was flat, as always, but there was just the slightest hint of affection there; you wouldn't catch it if you weren't listening for it. "You don't have any reason to be jealous of those women."

"Oh? Why not?"

Now he was just baiting him. It was always a fun sport.

Kasuka dropped the script into his lap, leaning back against the couch as he reached up towards Kida. He easily caught the blond's head between his hands, pulling him down so that he could kiss him senseless. When he finally let Kida go for air, the teen was breathless and flushed – not just with embarrassment.

There was a smug tone to Kasuka's voice as he spoke next, "That's why."

– – –

Kida was panting, leaning back against the wall of the alley as a group of girls ran squealing past the entrance of it. Across from him, Kasuka barely looked winded – his breathing was heavier than usual.

"So now what?" Kida asked once he'd caught his breath enough to speak. "Do we just sit around and wait for them to leave or...?"

Kasuka glanced back down the alley, quickly orienting himself. He'd called this part of the city home for many years so he was familiar with the layout, especially with its alleys and side streets. It didn't take him too long to figure out where they were; he didn't doubt that Kida knew, but was willing to go along with whatever Kasuka decided.

"We're not far from my brother's," he replied. "We could go there and wait. I'll call for a car to come pick us up."

"You sure?" It didn't escape Kasuka's attention that Kida sounded rather nervous at the prospect. Of course he'd be familiar with Shizuo's reputation – Kasuka should have thought of that.

"Are you uncomfortable with that?" Kasuka glanced down at his phone, checking the time. "He shouldn't be home for another couple of hours."

"Just a little."

With a small sigh, Kasuka took the blond's hand in his and began leading him further down the alley, taking a turn down another one before they emerged onto a less crowded street.

"Don't worry, if he is there then I'll protect you."

Kida muttered, "I think I'll just wait downstairs..."

– – –

"I don't think that you're gonna be able to burn a hole in the ceiling with your eyes any time soon. Not unless you've got laser beams that you haven't told me about."

Kida was not going to lie; it was a little unnerving to watch Kasuka lie in bed and just stare at the ceiling for hours on end. He'd counted, it had already been two hours and twenty-two minutes since the brunette had last moved. Kida had already had breakfast, showered, and come back to bed to find that Kasuka hadn't moved an inch. It was starting to freak him out.

"I had an argument with my brother."

Slipping back into bed – there really was no point in doing anything if Kasuka wasn't around to bother – Kida snuggled up next to the brunette, sliding an arm around his waist. He was surprised but pleased when Kasuka's arm wrapped itself around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Oh?" He nuzzled the other's chest and gave a small, content sigh. "About what?"

"His... relationship with someone. I don't approve. I tried to talk him out of it, but he refused to listen to me. He was pretty upset with me and I'm still angry at him about it."

Relationship troubles. Well that was just wonderful, Kida thought. But it was news to him that Heiwajima Shizuo was seeing anyone – the guy just didn't seem the type to be able to hold onto a steady girlfriend.

"Why? Is it abusive or something?" Oh yeah, he really couldn't see Shizuo in that sort of relationship; the guy would kick anyone's ass if they pushed one of his many berserk buttons. Kida, though, kind of believed that he just might have been one of them. From what Anri had said at least.

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose it could be considered one. Most of the time at least." Kasuka sighed and ran his fingers through Kida's hair, tension seeping out of his muscles as he inhaled the other's scent.

"Most of the time?"

"Lately I can't say for sure. It feels as though something's changed but I can't say what."

Kida yawned then frowned, "Well... is he happy?"

This time, Kasuka's tone was grudging as he responded, "From what I could see, he was. Before I let him know what I thought of the situation. He said he was happy too. It's just that I don't trust them."

Even though he was way out of his depth, Kida figured it was worth a shot to try and help the brunette out. Although, he still was worried that he might screw this all up and it would cost him dearly, "Well, I can't really give you any good advice about this sort of thing – only child and all with shitty excuses for parents – but I guess the only thing you could do would be to apologize. For upsetting him. He can make his own choices, and so long as he's happy then you shouldn't be too hard on him."

Silence fell, the only sound being that of their breathing. Well, more like Kida's breathing; Kasuka's was extremely difficult to make out.

"You think?"

"Well, that's just my advice. I dunno if it's any good or not."

Kasuka let out a heavy sigh, rolling onto his side a little and gathering the blond closer.

"Thank you."

– – –

Whatever the argument had been about, it seemed to be weighing on Kasuka's mind quite a bit. He never did bring it up again, but Kida could tell that he was thinking about it and mulling over the advice that his lover had given him. Kida was pretty sure that he was taking it with a grain of salt, though, since Kida really had no idea about how to react in such a situation.

He had enough shit on his hands already what with trying to keep his past from catching up with him and trying to stay out of the public spotlight. Neither seemed to be working out too well for him.

A couple of days later, there was a blurry and grainy picture of him and Kasuka splashed across the front of some crappy tabloid. There was a post-it note stuck to the front of it letting them know that the 'mysterious blond' that Kasuka had been spotted with was the talk of the media at the moment.

Shit, shit, and triple shit. That wasn't good.

Kida had no idea what to do about it and since he wasn't the one who was going to have to be juggling the reporters, he simply left it on the table for Kasuka to see. Whatever happened next was up to him, he'd follow his lead and trust him.

So far, that reasoning hadn't failed him and he doubted that it would in the future. The only real problem was if his past decided to catch up with him. He really hoped that it wouldn't.

– – –

It was probably partly luck and partly Kasuka's very private nature, but the prying questions of the reporters about Kida went either unanswered or with a very blunt response.

"What goes on in my personal life is _**private**_. I would appreciate it being left as such."

Kida was exceptionally proud of Kasuka right then – not like he wasn't the rest of the time, but it was sort of a surge right then just because of how damn impressive it was – because that tone of his said there would be absolutely no argument on the subject. It was the sort of 'you will fuck off if you know what's good for you' tone that Kida really wished that he knew how to utilize; but Kasuka was the master.

All other inquiries were met with the impassive stone wall that was Kasuka.

Though, Kida caught the slight twitch of his lip and the subtle tensing of his shoulders that revealed his irritation. He really didn't appreciate people poking around in his personal life – that was off limits.

Well, that made Kida's heart warm and swell. He _**kind of**_ wasn't used to someone being protective of him; it was a new sensation. And he kind of liked it. It was sort of refreshing to know that at least someone out there who cared about him enough that they thought he was worth protecting. It was sort of difficult to swallow, but it helped seeing it in the flesh.

He got to spend the interview sitting in the car parked outside of the the station that Kasuka had chosen for this, but he was watching it as it was broadcast on the brunette's laptop. It didn't surprise him too much when Kasuka deftly angled the interview away from his personal life and towards his latest project.

That made him smile and lean back in the seat, arms crossed; Kasuka was ever the consummate professional. To him, his craft was more important in his eyes to the public than what went on behind closed doors.

_Still_, Kida thought as he gazed out the window, it was nice to know that he cared.

– – –

"Your birthday is coming up. What do you wanna do?"

Kida poked the brunette in the stomach since he was using his lap as a pillow. He really didn't fancy moving any time soon either.

Above him, Kasuka was setting aside his script on the table beside the couch. He leaned over Kida, letting one hand drop to brush through his hair. The other arm he propped up on the back of the couch, letting his head rest on his loosely closed fist. There was a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"I'm not too sure," Kasuka's response was soft.

"Well, what do you usually do? Is there some tradition you've got or something?"

"Usually I would spend it with my brother, but... with how things are, I don't think that I'd be welcome there."

"He still mad at you?" Kida had snuggled closer to Kasuka in response to the hand in his hair. He looked up at him with a small smile. "Did you apologize to him?"

"No. I don't think that he'd want to hear from me right now."

"Why not? You're family right?"

Kasuka let out a sigh, "I think that I might have said a few things that I shouldn't have."

"We all do that sometimes," Kida remarked quietly. "I've run my mouth a few times when I shouldn't have."

The brunette crooked a brow at him, "You, Masaomi, don't quite know when to be quiet."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Kida frowned, giving Kasuka the best dirty look that he could manage. He knew it didn't work by the quirk of the corner of Kasuka's lips.

"No, simply the truth."

Kasuka caught Kida's hand that had been poking his stomach earlier and raised it to his lips, kissing each of the fingers before pressing his lips to the palm. The flick of his tongue against the skin there made Kida shiver. Yep, he was very lucky indeed.

"And you're changing the subject."

"Hm," Kasuka's look turned thoughtful. "Not really."

"Fine. If you say so."

"I do." Then Kasuka leaned down and pressed his lips to Kida's, easily and quickly dominating the kiss.

– – –

The evening was surprisingly cool for being mid-August. Kida was leaning against the railing of the balcony of the hotel they were staying in while shooting Kasuka's latest project. The brunette was supposed to return some time in the near future.

Over the horizon, he could see the sun going beyond it. The sky was painted with a myriad of shades of red, orange, and purple; and he could see the stars beginning to appear in the dark blue above him. Kida had to strain his neck a little to make them out and the lights of the hotel and the city were a little distracting from the sight.

It was quite a bit different from the busy sounds and sights of Tokyo, that was for certain.

Kida nearly jumped off the balcony completely when he felt arms slide around his waist and a chin come to rest on his shoulder. Those same arms were the only thing that kept him from an early and untimely demise.

"What are you thinking of?" Kasuka's breath teased at his ear, voice low and with just the lightest touch of seduction to it.

"How pretty the sidewalk would look if I was splattered across it," Kida shot back. "You scared me."

"I thought I usually did that. What makes this different?" Kasuka's lips brushed along his jaw and neck with feather-light kisses that made goose-flesh rise on Kida's skin.

"Yeah, but usually not to the point where I nearly jump off a building with fright," Kida grumbled. It was hard to concentrate with his boyfriend kissing up and down his neck and sucking on that one sensitive spot below his ear.

"Hm... I see. I'll try to be more careful next time." Kasuka gently nibbled at his neck, leaving a series of marks; pausing to leave a darker, more prominent one at the crook of his neck.

"You make it really hard to concentrate." Kida was proud of himself for managing to form a coherent sentence, shifting a little in Kasuka's arms but finding them to very much be iron around his waist. His shifting didn't seem to make the situation better, in fact, it just seemed to make Kasuka's touches bolder.

He could also feel the other's arousal digging into his hip.

"I make an effort," Kasuka murmured. "You are just very difficult to resist."

"So you're saying that this is all my fault?"

"Mm... most of it, yes. But I will let you know that I'm fully responsible for my actions."

Kida nearly rolled his eyes, but it was a little difficult to concentrate on that when Kasuka's hands were slipping up and under his shirt. The pads of his fingers were a little rough, but Kida wasn't thinking about that; his touch was eliciting all sorts of naughty thoughts in the blond's mind.

"_**This**_ time at least. But hey, I'm not gonna complain about you when you're drunk – you're just a little more rough than usual."

"You don't mind. If you had your way..."

Inhaling sharply, Kida arched against Kasuka as the brunette's talented fingers found a nipple.

"You're not getting any out here."

"Pity," Kasuka sighed. "Living room?"

"So long as we're not outside."

"Fine. The couch it is."

Kida would've groaned if the brunette hadn't twirled him in his arms and claimed his lips in a heated kiss. It was going to be a _**long**_ night.

**FIN.**

I love this pairing; I'm writing a couple of other fills for it, but I definitely wouldn't object to seeing other people writing fills and more prompts for it. *hint hint*

OH. And I'm gonna be at Otafest 2011! This weekend! So if you wanna come by, I'll be there. *sneaking around, hiding behind bushes and attending fanfiction events*

Anyway, comments are love~

Twilight.**  
**


End file.
